The Major's Daughter
by JasperWhitlock21
Summary: Belle is Jasper's and Izzy's(Bella's twin) daughter. Shortly after the death of her twin sister, Belle is attacked by the school bully because of Seth, the boy she loves. He has barely spoken to her since she said she loved him. With her life in tatters, will Belle rise to the occasion and prove she is the Major's daughter or will she crumble under pressure?
1. Chapter 1

My alarm was blaring for me to wake up. I groaned but rolled over and got up. I shut it off and went into my bathroom to shower. My auntie Alice would have my outfit ready for me when I got out. I took my time showering and was right. My aunt had laid out a white spaghetti strapped dress with a brown leather jacket and my brown cowboy boots. I dressed and then tied my curly blond hair back in a ponytail leaving my bangs to themselves. "Belle?" I heard Seth at my door. My heart started racing. I hadn't seen him since that night. The night I told him I loved him and he had just walked away. "I'll be down in a minute!" I called. "We'll be waiting outside!" He sighed before walking away. I sprayed a little bit of perfume and then grabbed my bag. "You look beautiful sweetheart! You parents should be back tonight!" my nana said. She pressed a bagel into my hand and a kiss to my cheek. "Thank you! I will see you after school!" I smiled. I ran out the door and down the front steps. Nessie was already seated in the front next to Jake. Seth was waiting for me. He opened my door and made sure I was in before walking around and sliding in next to me. He looked at me but I looked at my bagel. I sighed hard and removed half of it. Seth looked surprised when I offered him half. "No belle! You eat it!" He said. "Seth take it! I can only eat half! I hunted yesterday! I'm still full!" I said. He sighed and took half the bagel. I ripped my half in two and handed each piece to Jake and Nessie. "Belle?" Nessie asked. She knew I was lying. I hadn't hunted since my parents left and that was almost a week ago. "Ness! Just take it! I'm not hungry!" I said. She took the bagel but not before shooting a glare at Seth. He was too busy staring out the window to notice. The moment Jake was parked I was hopping out the car. "Belle, we need to talk!" Nessie said. "I know! Ness, I just am not hungry!" I said. She growled and being the older cousin she is reached in to her bag and produced an apple. "You eat it! No arguments or I'm telling Uncle Jazz!" She threatened. I hissed but took a bite of the apple. I was truly afraid of my father. He was the only thing I feared. That and losing any of my family. Seth eyed us but didn't say anything. Without warning my cousin spun around. I saw the girl coming but she heard her. Taylor and her gang approached us fast and Nessie automatically stood in front of me. "Hey Seth!" Taylor purred. I growled low in my chest as tears sprang in my eyes. "Hey Taylor!" He sighed. "I heard you had a good summer! My parents aren't coming back for another week and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out this weekend?" She asked. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. I looked up at Jake whose eyes were darting back and forth between Seth and me. I sighed hard and the tears started falling. Seth took on an expression of absolute horror as he felt my pain. His head snapped to me but I only met his eyes for a second before I was pushing past Nessie and running towards the forest. "Belle!" I heard all three of them shout my name. I had to get away.


	2. Chapter 2

I kept running until I couldn't breathe and only noticed where I was when I heard me name. "Belle?" I looked up automatically. Tears started pouring down my face as I ran towards my uncle. "Oh Uncle Peter!" I sobbed. He held me to his chest. "Belle what happened? Why are you here?" He asked. I had run to Canada without even realizing it. "I missed you so much! I had to get away so I ran! I didn't even realize where I was going!" I said. "Belle?!" I heard the voice of my parents as I buried my face into my uncle's chest. "Belle?" My dad asked again. "Papa! Mama!" I cried. My drawl was always so much more pronounced when I cried. I could usually hide it except for a few words. "Mama it was horrible! I thought my chest was going to rip in half! I needed you mama!" I drawled. She hugged me. "Let's go talk!" She said. My papa eyed me but said nothing. We ran until we were out of eat shot and then I sat on a rock. I told her the whole story. How the disastrous date with Seth ended and I hadn't seen him til this morning. To Nessie forcing me to eat and how Seth acted totally oblivious to the fact that Taylor was hitting on him. She listened quietly then stood. "I will think about this! For now go back to school!" She said. I nodded and kissed her cheek before running back to school. It was lunchtime when I got back so I walked in and sat down with Nessie and the others. "Bee! We need to talk!" Seth said. Nobody was paying attention to us. "No we don't! She was flirting with you! Don't act as if she isn't prettier than me! It's okay to like her Seth!" I said. Nessie and Jake were now pretending to not listen to us. "I don't like her! I like you!" He growled. "Not from where I'm standing!" I spit. He got this look on his face like he had just heard what I said. "Nobody is prettier than you Belle!" He said softly. I scoffed and looked at the table. "You don't have to lie!" I said softly. "I'm not lying! I can't even see her! You're the only one I see! You're my-" he stopped right as Jake threw an apple at him. I looked between both of them confused. What were they hiding? I looked at Nessie and she looked away. "What aren't you telling me?" I asked. "Nothing!" They all said together. I growled and started picking up my food. I was glad my last two classes were art and photography. When the bell rang I stood up. Seth walked me silently to class and then grabbed my arm. "About the other night-" "Don't worry about it Seth! I get it!" I said softly. I went into class before he could figure out what I meant.


	3. Chapter 3

When the final bell rang I put away my things and walked slowly to my locker. I grabbed my folder for history and tucked it into my bag. I had just closed my locker when Taylor and her gang was standing there. Without warning she had my ponytail and had slammed my face against the locker. I cried out in pain as she threw me to the floor. I heard Nessie asking where I was outside. "Stay away from him freak! He's mine!" She spit. She landed a vicious blow to my stomach. I couldn't stop the scream and I heard my family gasp. "Belle!" I heard Nessie scream. She was running to me. I coughed up a little blood and started crying. Taylor disappeared before they got to me. I was picking myself up when they reached the hallway. "Belle!" Seth growled. He sprinted toward me but I was already to my feet. "Don't touch me!" I spit. I picked up my bag while clutching my stomach. Nessie moved towards me as I started crying. "Bee?" She asked softly. "I just want to go home!" I drawled. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and steered me towards the car. "It was Taylor wasn't?" She asked softly. I nodded softly as she sat me in the back seat. My stomach was killing me and I held on tightly. When we got to the house I moved quickly upstairs to my room. I changed into some sweats and a tank top. I noticed the large bruise covering my left side. I went back down and sat next to Nessie. "Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded and noticed the look Seth gave me. "She only messes with you because you don't fight back!" She said. "I'm not Jazzy!" I said softly. I didn't miss the sharp intake of breath. No one mentioned my dead twin sister. Out of respect for my mother I never said anything. Jazzy had died a few months ago. It was a car accident. We all missed her. "You don't have to be!" Nessie said softly. Jazzy was older than me by 11 minutes, Nessie by 2 days. They were my best friends and my protectors. I was with Jazzy that night. Coming home from the mall.

_Flashback_

_It was dark and raining. We were laughing at ourselves when I saw the lights but it was too late. The car hit us head on. I thought I had died but I managed to crawl out. I was screaming for Jazzy to wake up. She did as I was pulling her out the car. "Belle, don't cry! It's okay!" She whispered. "Shh! It's okay Jazzy! They're coming! I hear the sirens!" I said. "No! Belle they won't be here in time! I'm going to die belle! Please remember that I love you! Tell papa and mama I said I love them!" She said. "No! Jazzy you will be fine! They're coming! Just hold on!" I begged through my tears. "It's okay Belle! I want you to be strong! Promise me you will be strong!" She asked. "I promise!" I said. "Take care of yourself! I love you!" She gasped. I watched her shut her eyes for the last time._

I came back to reality just as my parents came through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Belle Emilie! What happened to your face?" My dad asked. He had yanked me to my feet and I cried out in pain. He lifted my shirt and growled. "Who did this to you?!" He hissed. He eyed Seth who had a horrified expression on his face. He was shaking with anger. "I will kill her! I swear to god I'm going to kill her!" He growled. "Seth?" I said softly. His eyes snapped to me as tears welled. He got up and walked out with Jake following him. Nessie just shook her head and looked at her feet. "You promised her you know? You promise Belle! You aren't keeping that promise very well!" She said softly. She was the only one who knew the promise I had made my sister. "You need to see Carlisle!" My dad said even though he heard Nessie. I nodded and went up to my grandpas study. He told me I was fine and was already healing. I would look good as new after I hunted and got good night's sleep. I skipped the hunting and went to my room. "Bee? I need you to come outside and calm Seth down!" Jake called up to my window. I jumped out landing easily on my feet. Seth was shaking hard and I walked over. Without any care I wrapped my arms around his shaking form. "Seth I am okay! Grandpa said I will look normal again in the morning! Please calm down!" I asked. "Why didn't you tell me how hurt you were?" He asked. "It didn't hurt that bad! It was more my pride!" I lied. He shook his head. "You should have fought back!" He said. "I not her! I'm not my sister! I don't know how to!" I said. "You protect Nessie all the time! Even me from Rose!" He said. "That's different! I know that she would never really hurt you! Nessie handles most of it on her own! I just play back up if there's more than one person!" I said. "Taylor isn't getting away with this! The next time, I better hear you fighting back or it's going to be a problem with me! Honestly I don't know how you are related to Jasper!" He said. "The Major is different!" I said. He just shook his head and chuckled a little. I smiled and moved back into the house. I fell asleep and awoke early the next morning screaming. I had sweat pouring from my face. Seth came in without knocking. "Are you okay?" He asked. You could tell he had been sleeping. "Just a bad dream!" I sighed. "Want me to stay?" He asked. "Please?" I asked. He climbed into to bed next to me and I snuggled into his chest. I remembered doing this when I was younger only this time my sleepwear was and oversized T-shirt I had taken from him and my underwear. "Sleep! I'll be right here!" He said. I snuggled closer. Wrapping one arm around his waist and laying on his chest. I yawned and my eyes slid shut as I felt the intruding lethargy from my father. "Thank you papa!" I drawled as I slipped away. Seth woke me the next morning and I moved away so he could get up to change. "I'll see you in a little bit!" He smiled. I nodded and moved to the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

When I came out my aunt had laid and outfit out for me. It was cargo pants and a black crew neck that had Major's Girl across the back with black combat boots. I dressed and switched my one shoulder bag for a backpack. I put on my dad's dog tag. I had one and the other had been buried with my sister. I tucked the dog tag away and then skipped down the stairs. My dad was holding an apple out to me. "This is how it's going to go! If that girls come within touching distance of you and you don't beat the shit out of her, imma let ya Uncle Pete get ahold of ya!" He threatened. I nodded and kissed his cheek and my mother's before running outside. Nessie was driving today and I climbed in beside her. "They had to patrol! Should be there by lunch!" She explained. I nodded and bite into my apple. She parked closer to the school than Jake. They had different strategies should something happen. Jake to make a quicker get away and Nessie to get to the car faster. I smiled as I climbed out of the car. "Are you hunting after school?" She asked. "Ness!" I groaned. "We are going and that's final!" She said. I nodded and finished my apple. When lunch arrived I nearly ran to the cafeteria. Jake and Seth were already seated when I walked in. I paid for my lunch and walked over. I sat in between Seth and Jake for now. When Nessie showed up, Jake would move over. They always put us on the inside when we were together. Nessie walked in looking pissed and I noticed her shirt was dirty. "I swear if you don't beat the crap out of the bitch then I will!" She spit. I pushed my tray towards her and she ate some before shoving it back to me. "I have an extra shirt in my locker if you need one!" I said. Seth was holding me when all of a sudden he turned me to him and kissed me hard. I leaned into the kiss and then pulled back when I needed to breathe. I felt her presence as he brought his hand up to my face. "You're beautiful! I love you Belle!" He said softly. Thinking he was just doing it to get Taylor to back off I whispered I loved him to and he kissed me again. "Belle, can I have that shirt?" Ness asked. I nodded and pulled away from Seth. I picked up my stuff and walked with Nessie to my locker. I had just spun the combination when Taylor walked up. Nessie blocked me so Taylor turned her wrath on her. "If you know what good for you, then stay out of this freak!" She spit. "Leave my cousin alone!" We said at the same time. I pulled Nessie back and stepped up. "Leave her alone Taylor! I am done taking your crap!" I spit. "I told you to stay away from him!" She spit back. "I can do what I please! He wants me so get over it!" I spit. "Belle, just beat her ass!" Nessie whispered. Taylor growled and swung to slap her but I punched her as hard as I could. "Don't you dare put your hands on my cousin!" I spit. "You bitch!" She screamed. "So I've been told! Leave us alone Taylor!" I spit. "You are going to pay for that! I'm going to beat the fuck out of you!" She screamed. The bell went and I stepped back as students flooded the hall. "It'll have to wait until after school!" I said. She gave an evil grin and I smirked back. Seth and Jake appeared and her smile turned seductive. I gagged outright causing the boys to laugh. I handed Nessie the extra shirt and then followed her into the restroom to change. Jake and Seth walked us to class for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

When the final bell rang I was running to the parking lot. Nessie had beat me there. I threw my backpack into the back and removed the dog tag. I tucked it into my bag and then grabbed a ponytail holder. I used it to put my hair into a bun and then clipped my bangs back out of my face. I was leaning against the car with my arms crossed. Jake and Seth noticed my demeanor and hurried toward us. "You ready for this?" Nessie asked. I looked and I noticed she had switched her ballet flats for a pair of Nikes. I nodded and tossed her a pony tail holder. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail. Taylor had switched her outfit for a pair of P.E. sweats and tennis shoes. She walked over and stood with two of her minions behind her. "I only got one rule! Don't touch my hair! You do and you will lose so much of yours that you'll have to shave your head!" I spit. My hair was my lifeline and nobody touched it. "Fine! What about her?" She asked. She was afraid of Nessie but she was trying not to show it. "She isn't gonna do nuthin! She just ma back up!" I drawled. I was ready for this fight. I had been since I started here last year. She only messed with me when my brother aka my dad was nowhere to be seen. She nodded and I stood up off the car. A crowd was gathering and she smiled. I hoped she knew she was about to get her ass kicked. I heard the car engine before I saw it. My parents were here with my uncle Peter. They climbed out and came and sat on the hood of my car. "Beat her ass baby girl!" Peter drawled. He was enjoying this. I cracked my knuckles and balled my fists. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded and moved a little closer. I kept my fists at my side until she swung. I ducked left under her arm and gave a straight shot to her face. She growled and grabbed my hair. "What the fuck?!" I growled. I forgot that my parent were there and lost it. She yanked my hair from the bun but not from the ponytail. I punched her hard and she let go. I was wailing on her when somebody yanked me backwards by the hair. I spun on her friend and started fighting her too. Ness jumped in and took care of the girl. Taylor cracked me good in the mouth and I felt my lip bust. I inhaled deep and put all my power behind my last punch. I heard a sickening crunch and Taylor scream as I broke her nose. She hit the ground and her head cracked against the cement. Nessie was still beating the crap out of the other girl so I turned to the last. "You wanna jump in too?" I asked. She glared at me but made no move to fight. "Nessie! Enough!" My mom said. Nessie stopped and turned to walk away. Without thinking I punched the girl who tried to sucker punch my cousin. She screamed and stepped back. "She said enough Belle Emilie Whitlock!" My dad spit. "Don't you ever try to sucker punch my cousin! That's a bitch move! You're lucky my brother said enough or else I would do you like I did Taylor!" I spit. I stepped away and got into the car. I felt my lip as it swelled but ignored it. Seth was looking at me weird. "What?" I asked. "You're cute when you're angry!" He said. I couldn't stopped the blush that crept over my cheeks. A trait I got from my mother. My parents were behind us and I could hear my uncle laughing. I grabbed my bag and got out of the car. "Living room Belle!" My father said. The entire family was in the living room. I got chewed out about my language and then my dad played the video of the fight for everyone. "Ooooh! Damn belle! I didn't know you had it in you!" My uncle Emmett laughed. My aunt rose smacked him and I frowned. Nobody knew I had it in me because I wasn't Jazzy. I didn't have the confidence she had. Or the beauty. My uncle Edward growled and had my face in his hands holding me there. "Don't you ever think that again! Do you understand?!" He hissed. I nodded and whispered a soft yes before he released me. My dad glared at him but didn't say anything. "Come on Bee! Let go for a hunt!" Nessie said. I nodded and stood following her out with the boys behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

We hunted for a while and then climbed into a tree to talk. "What was my dad talking about?" She asked after we had been silent for a while. "I was comparing myself to my sister! I thought that I wasn't as pretty as her and he got upset!" I explained. She nodded. "I know you miss her Bee! I mean it's only natural but she would want you to be happy!" She said. "I know! I promised her I would try to be strong but it's hard! I don't have her charisma or her confidence! For a while I thought they blamed me for her death and then it was that they wanted me to be her! Ness I would give anything to have my sister back!" I said. "We never blamed you! We hurt for her but we never blamed you! We blamed the drunk driver that hit you! We love you Belle! We all would give anything to have her back!" She said. I nodded silently and looked out over the horizon. The sun was low so I started to head back. After my shower and ice pack to my swollen lip I laid down. I tossed and turned for hours before I got up and went down the hall. I was sure Seth would be asleep so I opened his door quietly. I shut it behind me and slid easily into his bed. "I was wondering when you would come! Everyone left for the trip hours ago!" He said. Three days with no adults. "I couldn't sleep!" I said. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. That's when I noticed he was naked. I moved back so fast that I fell out the bed. "What's wrong?" He asked. "You're naked!" I hissed. "So? You've slept with me before!" He said. "You had on clothes!" I spit. He sighed and got up to pull on a pair of boxers but not before I saw everything. I climbed back into bed with him and fell asleep. He was holding me to him when I awoke this morning. "You know it took me a minute but i figured out what you meant that day I walked you to class. You think I don't love you!" He said. "I know you don't! I mean you will imprint one day! I just don't want my heart broken!" I said. "Bee I already imprinted!" He said. "Oh!" I said. "Yeah! Oh!" He repeated as he looked at me. "OH!" I gasped as I realized what he meant. "You mean-" "I imprinted on you!" He finished for me. My heart gave a leap of joy and I smiled. "You could have told me!" I said. "I made a promise to your dad! I couldn't tell you until your 17th birthday!" He said. "It still isn't my birthday!" I laughed. "I stopped caring!" He breathed. It was still dark out and then I realized that he had shut the curtains making the room dark. "Bee! It's breakfast! Get up! That's goes for you too Seth!" Ness called. I laughed and got up. I pulled on a pair of his sweats and changed my shirt for a tank top before bouncing down the steps. "Good morning love! Would you like some help?" I smiled. She looked at me weird and then smiled to herself. "He told you!" She smiled. I nodded and grabbed the spatula to flip the pancakes she was about to burn. She moved to the eggs while I finished the boy's pancakes. I put on one for each of us and then started the bacon. I couldn't take the silence so I hit the on button to the stereo. I smiled as my favorite song by Paramore came on and I started singing along. I finished the food just as the boys walked in. Nessie was pulling the juice from the fridge for us. I frowned when I saw it was raining outside. Seth looked at me and then so did Ness. My heart wrenched and I muffled a whimper. "Bee stop! It's okay!" Ness said softly. "I wanted to go to the movies today!" I complained. "So go!" She said. My eyes narrowed at her and she frowned. She knew I hadn't gone anywhere in the rain since the accident besides school and I made my uncle Emmett run me. I refused to get in the car that morning and everyone was staring at me weird. "Jazz, this is hard for her! Just give her what she wants! She isn't saying she won't go to school!" I heard my mom whisper. After battling with himself he told Emmett to run me to school


	8. Chapter 8

I came back to the present and Seth was looking like he was in pain. Then I smelled her. Taylor was here and I growled. I went to answer the door and found her with her parents and my grandpa Charlie. I smiled at them like nothing was wrong. "Belle, where are you parents?" He asked. He said it in his cop voice so I stopped smiling. "They went on a trip sir! With my older siblings too! Jake and Seth are watching us!" I said. "Us?" He questioned. "Reneesme and I sir!" I said. "If you don't mind I need to speak with the four of you! About an incident that happened at the school yesterday!" He said. "Sure come on in! I'll go get the others!" I said. I sat them in the living room and ran to the kitchen. "She brought grandpa! I think I'm in trouble! He wants to talk to us!" I said. They all exchanged looks before getting up to walk in there. Seth placed his hand on the small of my back and pushed me ahead of him. I sat and he sat on the arm next to me. He let Taylor explain her story first and I only got angrier because she lied. I did not attack her. I was shaking in anger and I grabbed Seth's arm. He pulled me into the kitchen and held me for a minute. "Calm down! I'm right here!" He said. I nodded and focused on breathing correctly before I walked back in. "She punched me in the face for no reason!" Taylor said. "I punched you in the face because you slapped my cousin for no reason! You don't get to just hit people and get away with it!" I screamed. Her mom glared at me but I didn't care. "You have been tormenting me for the last year and a half! I only was safe when my brother or sister was around! Now you want to act like a victim?! Did you tell them Taylor? Did you tell them how you slammed my face into a locker and threw me to the floor? Did you tell them how you kicked me so hard in the stomach that you fractured one of my ribs?" I asked. Seth was shaking and I grabbed his hands. "You what?" Her dad asked. "You want to act like a victim but you're not! All of this over a guy that does not want you! You know what? Arrest me if you have too but I'm done being stepped on! Every time she does something to me I'm coming back ten times harder! You just better hope that a broken nose is all she gets!" I spit between my teeth. I was angry beyond reason and Seth recognized that. I got up and walked away. I grabbed the copies of the things I needed and shoved them at my grandpa. "There! Photos of my injuries and a video of the fight! Anybody at that school can tell you I didn't start it! She approached me!" I spit. "Bee! Let's go outside! You need to calm down!" Seth said. "I can't! Seth you know how I feel about rain!" I said. "What? Can't get over the fact that you killed your own sister?!" Taylor spit. I growled low and lunged for her but Seth and Jake had me just as fast. "I am going to rip you to pieces!" I screamed. "Get out! You all need to go! I don't blame her for being angry! Taylor I don't like you but I would never say something like that!" Ness said. "No! She isn't going until I beat the fuck out of her! You don't talk about my sister!" I screamed. Sam and Emily came in looking astonished. Jake lost his grip and I kicked him away from me. Sam came forward and helped them hold me down. "Get them out of here! Now Emily!" He said. I was struggling to get loose. "I'm going to kill her! I swear to god I'm going to kill her!" I screamed. They had finally let me up knowing that she was gone and I wasn't going to follow. I punched a wall as I walked out of the room. Effectively busting my knuckles but causing no real damage. I was seething when Seth walked in. He was cautious and I didn't blame him. I was in the corner rocking with tears streaming down my face. H sat next to me and I leaned towards him.


	9. Chapter 9

He held me until I stopped crying and then pulled me to my feet. "I don't want to go down there!" I said. He stopped but took me to his room instead. "I'll be back!" He whispered. He returned with a bowl of fruit in his hand and handed it to me as he sat down on the bed. I ate most of it but then put the left overs on the night stand. He was watching me careful. "Seth stop it! I'm not going to blow up again!" I said. He laughed softly and kissed the side of my hair. I sighed at the shower of affection and leaned into his chest. "What did Sam want?" I asked. "To give us the weekend off so we could be here to protect you guys!" He said and I nodded. I yawned and stretched backwards. He rubbed his hands down my arms and around the outside of my breasts. I moaned a little and he laughed. I turned to look at him and he smiled. "Didn't know you had it in you!" He laughed. I slapped his arm playfully and stuck out my tongue. He laughed harder so I stood. "Uhn uh! Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he grabbed my waist and brought me back to him. "Nowhere!" I said. He laughed and turned me so he could kiss me. I couldn't help the heat that spread through my body as I straddled his waist. He groaned and pulled back. I pressed down and he groaned again. "You don't play fair!" He said and I giggled. "Not when it comes to you!" I smiled. He kissed me again and pulled me closer. I felt the spin and he put me on the bed and laid on top of me. He kept his weight off me by using his forearm. "You really are beautiful!" He breathed. "Are you trying to butter me up?" I asked. "Just a little! Come outside with me!" He said. I immediately shot up and shook my head. "Belle I will be with you every step of the way! I promise! You can't get over the fear until you face it! We won't try the car yet! Just come stand outside with me for just a few minutes!" He said. "Seth, I'm scared!" I said. "I know babe but do you really think I would let anything happen to you?" He asked. "No! I just-oh Seth it was all my fault! If I had just left her where she was then they could have saved her!" I said. Tears welled in my eyes as I covered my face. "Belle what are you talking about?" He asked. I noticed Nessie and Jake had come into the room when I looked up. "They never said anything but I heard them talking that night. Oh god Ness! The doctor told my parents that if I hadn't moved her then she could have been saved! I killed her Ness!" I said. "No you didn't!" She growled. "He told them I did!" I screamed before covering my mouth in horror. "Who told them that?" She asked. I shook my head violently but she grabbed my upper arms and shook me. Seth growled at her and shot Jake a look. "Grandpa! Ness he told them that me moving her was what killed her! He said that I killed her!" I cried. She lifted my chin and made me look at her. "Tell me what happened!" She said. "I only remember lights and then the impact! When I woke up we were trapped! I couldn't get out because my leg was trapped between the dash and the seat! There was blood everywhere! I managed to get my leg out and crawl out the windshield. I was screaming for help! Everything was hurting so bad! I just wanted help! Jazzy was knocked out still. The steering wheel was practically buried in her chest. I pulled her free and was pulling her back up to the road when she woke up. Ness, she knew she was going to die! She told me she was! I was screaming for help but they weren't coming fast enough! The paramedics said that she was dead before they even got to us! At the hospital the doctor said that she had her chest crushed and that one of her ribs had punctured her lungs and a kidney. He said that the wheel was holding everything in place so she wasn't bleeding inside. He told them that when I moved her the bleeding started. He said that she would have died within minutes! Grandpa told them that meant if I hadn't moved her then she could have been saved! Everyone was saying it was my fault!" I cried. "Belle you tried to help her! You didn't know! If that had been me I would have pulled you out!" She said. "It was supposed to be us Ness! That was the day we had that huge fight over Jake and you screamed at me to go away! Jazzy took me to the mall to have some fun! Like we planned!" I said. "I don't remember that fight!" Jake said. "I do! Belle was mad because we planned to go shopping but you called! You asked me to come to the beach so I cancelled on her! We were both so mad and I screamed that I hated her and wished she would just go away! I remember Jazzy was pulling her away! She kept telling us to stop fighting! Then she said she would go with you instead!" Nessie said. "Yeah! She kept calling me Bumble Bee! I hated that nickname so much! Then she called me Bee and I stopped! That's how I got that nickname! My dear sweet sister started it!" I laughed through my tears. "Do you remember what you called her?" Ness asked. "Ummmm it was...flor! I remember calling her flower and Uncle Peter taught me the Spanish word for it! She asked why I called her that and I told her because I was her little Bee who would always come home to her favorite flower at night! She loved it! Whenever I called her Jazzy after that she thought I was upset with her!" I laughed. "We had good times with her. She always kept us laughing! She wants us to be happy! She was sister in ever since of the word but you Bee is my best friend! Always my best friend!" Ness smiled. "Hey!" Jake complained. "You know you mean way more than that to her! Stop it!" I said. He just gave a playful growl before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

I was laughing until I realized I was outside...in the rain. I let out an ear piercing screamed as I felt the rain hit me. I scrambled off his shoulder and made a bee line for the door but he caught me. I was screaming at the top of my lungs for him to let me go. "JACOB! LET HER GO!" Seth bellowed. He let go too fast and I hit the ground hard. I felt my chin split open but I was already scrambling to my feet. I bolted into the house only stopping when I was safely in Nessie's arms in the warmth of the kitchen. "Bee, you're bleeding!" She said softly. "Why did you do that?!" Seth yelled at Jake. I was crying as Nessie went to get a band aid from my grandpa's study. Seth was shaking in anger and I was shivering in my drenched clothes. "S-S-Seth! Don't y-yell a-at him!" I stuttered. He glared at me but I only pleaded. "Y-you know I-if you f-fight then N-Ness a-and I are th-the only on-ones t-to get h-hurt! Pl-please d-don't f-fight!" I shuddered. Ness came back with a band aid. She cleaned it and then put the band aid on. Seth went upstairs and a few minutes later I heard the showering running. Then without warning he was back and picking me up to carry me up stairs. He set me down in the bathroom. "Shower! You need to get warm before you catch a cold! I'm going to find warm clothes for you!" He said. "Seth?" I asked. He stopped and looked back. "Never mind!" I sighed. "I already know what you were thinking and no! Can you at least wait until your birthday?" He asked. "You have until 12am the next morning or I'm taking what I want!" I said. "Yes ma'am! I will hold you to that!" He said. He left and I got into the shower. The hot water felt good against my cold skin. I stayed in until my body heat made it too hot to stay in.

When I got out Seth was in the closet pulling clothes out. "Bee how is it that you own not one pair of warm pajamas?" He asked. I looked up at him with a "really?" expression on my face. "Alice!" Was all he mumbled before going back to what he was doing. It was kind of cold in the room so I put on my under clothes and a shirt of his before climbing under the covers to keep warm. "Seth, it's freezing!" I complained. No sooner did I say it did the lights go out and I gave a small scream. "Here!" He pushed what felt like a pair of plush pajamas pants at me. "You're favorite character!" He said. I smiled as I pulled them on and got off the bed. Boots was my favorite character ever. I skipped down the stairs to the living room.


	11. Chapter 11

Jake had started a fire so I joined Nessie on the floor. I sat close and leaned my head on her shoulder. The fire set a beautiful mood and I saw the sex eyes they were giving each other. "Nessie, I'm horny! Fix it!" I complained. She laughed softly and kissed my head. "My sweet honey Bee! Only you!" She laughed. I was being serious. Seth looked over at me as my feelings doubled. I rubbed my thighs together. I needed friction badly and it didn't work. Jake pulled ness away from me and up the stairs. I laid out on the floor and stared at the ceiling. It sucked having my papa's power. I could feel all the lust and love Nessie and Jake were throwing around. I whimpered and grabbed my stomach. My need was lower but would never touch myself there. "Bee?" He asked softly. I grabbed my head as the lust from Nessie multiplied. I needed my shield but I couldn't bring it up. "Belle?" He asked. "God why do they have to do that knowing I'm here!?" I spit being my teeth. My body was practically convulsing with need. "Why can't you block it?" He asked. "Their emotions are too strong! Too pure! It's always harder to block pure emotions like that!" I said. My phone rang and I moved to answer it. "Hi daddy!" I answered out of breath. "Belle is everything okay?" He asked. "It's fine dad! The power just went out with the storm! We are all fine!" I said. "Who is we?" He asked. "Me, Ness, Seth and Jake! Sam and Emily came by an hour ago or so but had to head home before the storm!" I said. "Well be careful! Don't go out in the rain! Especially driving!" He said. He realized what he had said and tried to apologize. "It's okay dad! I get it!" I said softly. It hurt my feelings but I said goodbye and hung up. I crawled back over to Seth and laid on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled closer. "Bee?" He asked. I looked up at him and he paused. "Can I be honest?" He asked. I nodded my head as I looked back at the fire. "I want nothing more than to have sex with you right now but I'm afraid you're going to get hurt!" He said softly. I pulled away and looked up at him. Nessie told me it always hurts the first time but I didn't believe her. "I don't think so! I know you don't mean it!" I said. I moved back to his chest but he flipped so I was against the floor pinned beneath his body. "Bee you're projecting!" He gasped. I could see it in the air. The sparkle that meant I was projecting. I tried to reign it back in but I couldn't. "I can't control it Seth!" I said. He growled and attacked any open skin he could reach. My shirt disappeared and his hands explored the newly exposed skin. "Bee please?" He breathed. I was trying hard to stop but I couldn't get my power under control. I moaned as he gripped my waist and pulled himself closer to me. "Seth!" I breathed and my pants were gone. I knew if I didn't get my power under control we would end up having sex. I sighed hard and reigned in my power as best as I could. I crawled away from him and stood. He was gasping and shaking. I quickly ran up the stairs and too my room. I locked the door behind me as tears filled my eyes. I slid to the floor as sobs racked my body and I heard Nessie stop Jake. She came to my door and knocked softly. "Bee, can you open the door?" she asked. "Ness please just go away." I cried. She sighed but I heard her move towards the stairs. I cried for a while and finally I ran out of tears. I climbed into my bed and wrapped my blanket tight around myself. "Oh Jazzy, I need you." I sighed as a new round of sobs hit my throat.


	12. Chapter 12

I stayed in my room for the rest of the weekend only emerging Monday morning for school. I was quiet as I got in the car and Jake drove to school. My day went fine and I was waiting by the car when Seth appeared. "Hey, wanna come to the rez with me?" he asked. I nodded and we let Jake drive us to the line. We ran the rest of the way to his house which lay in the middle of the reservation. No one was home but he said he wanted something from his room. I stood there for about 5 minutes before I got annoyed. "Seth how long does it take you-" I stopped when I opened his door and he wasn't there. Instead I found his room was romantically set up with candles and music. There were even white rose petals on the bed. I dropped my bag by the door and walked forward. I picked up some of the petals and smelled them. I smiled softly and was embraced from the back. "I knew you would come up here." He said as I turned to face him.


	13. Chapter 13

Seth gazed at me as he slowly slipped my shirt from my shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. He ran his hands down the length of my arms, his fingers entwining with mine. Then he crossed our hands behind me as he kissed me long and deep, pressed so tightly against me, I almost couldn't breathe. In a really good way. As soon as he released my hands, they found their way to their new home, tangled in his hair. He feathered kisses down my neck to my collarbone, and my breath caught in my throat. Seth smiled against my skin, knowing this was my sweet spot. I felt his hands as they unclasped my bra, adding it to the pile at my feet. He bent his head and left a trail of kisses across the tops of my breasts, his hands traveling up to cup them gently. His thumbs grazed my nipples and I almost came out of my skin. "That feels amazing." I sighed, watching him attend to me. "Oh my" left my mouth as I dropped my head back to enjoy. His tongue flickered across my right nipple and his mouth zeroed in, taking me between his lips. His teeth softly encircled me, biting gently. I cried out, letting him know that this was exactly what I needed. His teeth nibbled more insistently and his left hand began to move toward my legs. I ran my hands up and down his back, beginning to feel the slow build that was going to quite possibly bring down this mountain. We moved together across the room while I struggled to remove his shirt. When I took my first look at him shirtless, it was a good thing he was holding on to me so tightly, as I felt my knees shake. He was so mother-flipping beautiful. I pushed him away just far enough to take him in, my gaze traveling up and down. He was long and lean, strong and handsome. He noticed me staring and he grinned. "What are you staring at?" he asked. "You. You're beautiful." I ran my fingertips lightly across his chest, lower onto his stomach, and he groaned. "Nuts Girl, you're the beautiful one in this room," he answered, echoing my movements with his own. We stood about a foot apart, and I felt a sudden burst of shyness as I realized my much older body was being scrutinized. I tried to cross my arms over my chest but he caught them, holding them out to the sides so he could continue to let his eyes roam across my skin. "Beautiful," he breathed again, returning his hands to my body. I returned mine to his. As my fingertips slipped into the waistband of his jeans, he raised an eyebrow. "You first," he said, scolding me lightly, reminding me of his intentions. He began walking me backward toward the bed and our hands and kisses became urgent again. I knew I only had seconds left before I was going to be powerless, and I wanted him significantly more naked than he was now. I expertly snapped open his button and unzipped him before he knew what I was doing. As his eyes widened, I slipped one hand inside, found what I was looking for, and gave him a gentle but insistent squeeze. "Fuck, Belle . . . ," he moaned, buying me a few more seconds, which was all I needed. I slipped his jeans down his legs. He gave in, kicking off his shoes and allowing me to continue to slide them off. I knelt in front of him before he could stop me, and as I finished removing them, I chanced a quick look up. He was staring down at me with such a look of lust and want, it almost made me rock back on my heels. His dark gray boxer-briefs were molded to his body as if they were made to be there. I could see his excitement underneath and my fingertips gently teased, fluttering and massaging him through the fabric. His hands wound in my hair and I pressed my face against him, feathering kisses on him, running my nails up the insides of his thighs. "Sweet Belle, you are trying to distract me. It won't work," he said, warning me. _Is that a challenge?_ I looked up at him, running my hands up along his bottom, grasping the back of his boxers firmly. "You sure about that?" I asked. Before he had a chance to answer, I pulled them completely down, grasped him in my hand, and took him into my mouth . . . fully. "OH, God, Belle . . . Jesus," he groaned, his hands tightening in my hair, reflexively bringing him deeper into me. Hearing that gorgeous voice— oh my God. I let him fill me, feeling the hardness of him at the back of my throat, and I inwardly smiled. This was exactly where I wanted him. He was perfect and huge and smooth and rock hard. I was in penis heaven. I pulled back slightly, placing both hands on his length, and decided to mess with him a little. As I admired his perfection, I looked up at him. "Would you call this a distraction? "I asked innocently, letting my tongue lick him from base to tip, playing it up as he watched me. "Belle, what are you doing to me?" He moaned quietly, tracing his fingers lovingly around my face. And in a voice that would have made a porn star proud, I answered back naughtily, "Sucking your cock." I even shocked myself a little. There was silence. Seth stopped moving—fingers stopped, hands stopped, hips even stopped rocking. I closed my eyes in embarrassment. _Oh, God, why did you say that? Too soon!_ Which is why I was so surprised when I suddenly landed on the bed with such force that pillows were thrown all over the room. Seth had picked me up, thrown me on the bed, and was now attacking me vigorously. My pants were unceremoniously yanked down and tossed aside. All that was left between this now-crazed wolf and me was a tiny pair of black lace panties—oops, I'd spoken too soon. He tore, actually _tore, _my panties from my body, leaving me naked and in shock. Who knew the word _cock _would do all this? I'd have to remember that. The sweet, sensual music of the Psychedelic Furs ended, and loud, aggressive industrial music filled the room. The Prodigy's "Fire starter." "OH my." Seth looked at me with crazy in his eyes, stopping where my legs met and licking his lips. "Fucking brilliant," he growled, and pulled my hips toward the edge of the bed, sinking down so that his face was level with them. Then he bent his head to me and began to give me the most earth-shattering series of orgasms I had ever experienced in my entire life. When his tongue touched me, I arched off the bed so violently that he had to hold me down. "No, love, you aren't going anywhere," he said, admonishing me, and the feel of his hot breath against me almost made me come again instantly. His hands gripped my hips, angling me so that I was completely vulnerable to whatever he wished to do to me. I shivered in anticipation. OH, sweet lord.He reaches over to his bedside table and grabs a foil packet, and then he moves between my legs, spreading them further apart. He kneels up and pulls a condom on to his considerable length. _Oh no…Will it? How? _"Don't worry," he breathes his eyes on mine, "You expand too." He slams into me suddenly and I cry out. "Aargh!" I cry as I feel a weird pinching sensation deep inside me as he rips through my virginity. I feel so full. He stays still, letting me acclimatize to the intrusive, overwhelming feeling of him inside me. He moves slowly at first, easing himself in and out of me. And as I grow accustomed to the alien feeling, my hips move tentatively to meet his. I start to stiffen as he thrusts on and on. My body quivers, bows, sheen of sweat gathers over me. Oh my… I didn't know it would feel like this… didn't know it could feel as good as this. My thoughts are scattering... there's only sensation... only him... only me… oh please… I stiffen. "Come for me, Belle," he whispers breathlessly, and I unravel at his words, exploding around him as I climax and splinter into a million pieces underneath him. And as he comes, he calls out my name, thrusting hard, then stilling as he empties himself into me. "Did I hurt you?" Seth asks as he lies down beside me propped on one elbow. He tucks a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. And I have to grin, widely. "Seriously, are you okay?" His eyes are intense, probing, demanding even. The series of orgasms… coming apart at the seams, like the spin cycle on a washing machine, wow. I had no idea what my body was capable of, could be wound so tightly and released so violently, so gratifyingly. The pleasure was indescribable.


	14. Chapter 14

I wake with a start and shoot up. I had no idea when I had fallen asleep but it was dark out. I felt sticky as I went to move and looked down. I was covered in blood and I whimpered at the sharp shooting pain in my legs. The door opened and I immediately wrapped the cover around myself and hide my face. Tears poured out of my eyes as I thought of my father. He was going to kill me and if he didn't he would definitely kill Seth. "Bee, baby what's wrong?" Seth asked softly. I looked up at him and he wiped at my tears. "I bleed all over your sheets." I said softly. "I knew you would. You don't have to cry Belle." He said. I nodded but he wasn't soothing the fear of my father. "What about my dad? He will smell you on me. He will know and he might do something to hurt you." I said, almost crying again. "I have clothes for you so you can shower and we have only been gone a couple hours Belle." He said. I nodded and kissed me deeply before going to shower. I used his tooth brush and then went and dressed. His mother, Sue, pulled up just as he was locking up. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" she asked. She hugged me and I hugged back. "Just came to get a couple things mom." Seth said as he kissed her cheek. She smiled and nodded before going into the house. Seth and I started back toward home. I made sure to take down one animal along the way in hopes of covering up Seth's still lingering scent. We walked through the door laughing at a stupid joke I had told. "Hey Belle." My uncle Emmett spoke. "Hi Emmy." I said. I went up to my room to drop off my bag and then went to find Nessie. I found her in the back yard staring into the trees. I walked up and she looked at me. A knowing smile spread across her lips before I hugged her hard. "Why are you out here?" I asked. "Belle I'm so sorry. I couldn't keep my dad out of my thoughts and-" she was cut off by my father yelling. I covered my ears and looked up at the house. "Nessie you didn't!" I gasped. Tears sprang in my eyes as I stared at her. "I'm sorry Bee." She tried. I ran into the house and was stopped by my uncle. Seth was shaking violently and my dad had gone into major mode. "Daddy stop it. He hasn't done anything." I tried. Major just glared at me and that only made me more upset. "Jasper, Belle is right. You need to calm down." My mother said. "Come here Emilie." My father said. I knew he was angry then because that was the only time he called me by my middle name. I slowly walked toward him because I knew what was going to happen. Even with a shower you could smell Seth and my kill all over me and Major was going to blow his shit.


	15. Chapter 15

I knew when my father felt my fear because he cocked his head curiously at me. I raised my shield and stop a foot away from him. "I said come here Emilie." He growled. He snatched me toward him and wrenched my arm in the process. I cried out but he had the evidence he needed. He threw my violently away from him and my uncle let me hit the floor instead of trying to catch me and breaking something. "No, daddy stop it." I tried. He wouldn't listen so I did the only thing I could do. I grabbed onto Seth and pulled but he was so much stronger than me and didn't budge. "Jacob please help me. We have to get him out of here." I cried. Tears were pouring down my face as I struggled to move seth. Jacob stood as if he hadn't heard me at all. "Jake please?" I cried out. He finally moved and we both were able to pull Seth from the house. He was still shaking violently and I released him once we were a good distance away. "Belle you should go. You cant be here with him like this." Jake said. I wanted to stay but I knew first hand from Emily what would happen if you were to close to one of them when they phased. I turned and ran back to the house. I knew I was in trouble but I would face it as best I could.

Everyone was seated in the living room when I entered. I sat away from my parents and wouldn't meet their eyes. It was quiet for a second and then my grandpa Carlisle spoke. "We aren't leaving until this gets worked out." He said. "There is nothing to work out. That boy isn't welcome here anymore." My father spit. "That boy just so happened to be the boy your daughter loves, Jasper. He lives here." My aunt Rose defended. "Not anymore. He Defiled my daughter." He said. I could hear how angry he was but I couldn't stop the words that spilled from my mouth. "Defiled? We don't live in the 19th century anymore daddy. Nobody says defiled anymore. Plus he didn't do anything I didn't want him to." I said. I could see the anger swell in him and I regretted what I said. "You are a child. Barely 6 years old." He said. "And yet I am more intelligent than a 20 year old. I may be six but I am not physically or emotionally. I am an adult and its time you started treating me like one." I said. My dad growled and I hissed back violently. My uncle laid a hand on my shoulder and I cried out in pain. "Belle, are you hurt?" my grandma asked. "I think daddy wrenched my shoulder a little bit." I said.

"Carlisle you can't possibly allow him to live here." My dad said. My attention went back to the situation and I frowned. "I am not going to put him out Jasper. This is his home just as much as it ours." My grandpa said. "This would not be a problem if you had just told me the truth. You lied to me." I said. "Lied to you?" my mom asked. It looked as if the mute did know how to speak. "Yes. You knew Seth was my imprint and you didn't tell me. You allowed me to think that he didn't love me all so I wouldn't find that out. I deserved to know. I am not a child." I said. "Belle, we thought it was best if you didn't know. We wanted you to have a chance to choose who you wanted to be with. Not be forced into it by destiny and all that crap." My mom said.

"Mom seriously, who do you think you're fooling? Everyone knew. Hell Nessie knew from the beginning that Jake had imprinted on her. Even Jazzy knew about Embry. So why did you all of a sudden choose to not tell me?" I asked. I felt panic rise in her emotions and stared at her. She quickly hid it but I knew it had been there. "Is no one going to answer my question?" I asked. They all remained quiet even though my aunt Rose was glaring daggers at my parents. I growled under my breath and stood. "If you don't mind I need to go comfort Seth. He isn't in the best of moods right now." I said. My dad growled and suddenly I was seated on the couch again with my uncle Edward in front of me.

"Ares, stop it. She has done nothing wrong." My uncle said. Confusion and fear ran through my body making my muscles lock in place. "Remove yourself Edward." My father commanded. He said it in such a voice that there was no room for argument. My uncle stepped aside slightly and left me staring into the bottomless black pits of my father's eyes. "Ares? As in the God of War?" I breathed. My uncle nodded slightly but kept an almost protective stance in front of me. I again felt the confusion rise in my body. Where had my father gone and why did my uncle feel the need to protect me from this person he had become?


End file.
